


До конца

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU - crossover, Action, Baby Steve, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, cute creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Солдату дают задание найти и привезти существо живым.
Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195721
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест





	До конца

— Я готов отвечать, — сказал Солдат.  
Сказал, соглашаясь на следующую миссию. Вернее, задание. Орден Гидры был одним из самых древних в Галактике и правила в нём менялись медленно, как оборот одной из планет в далекой Солнечной системе. Почти двести пятьдесят лет скованный льдом шарик нёсся сквозь толщу черноты, чтобы вернуться в точку отсчёта и отпраздновать год жизни. Раньше Солдат часто ассоциировал себя с той планетой, когда его в очередной раз доставали из заморозки. Когда его ещё размораживали.  
— Отлично, — кивнул куратор А’Пирс, немолодой, но еще сильный тивокк, и положил задаток на стол рядом с двумя чашками фиолетового квилианского молока. Тот пах совсем не как молоко и на вкус походил скорее на куриный бульон, который Солдат ненавидел.  
— Задание простое — прибыть на место встречи и забрать товар. Доставить живым.  
Солдат сел ровнее — миссии не по ликвидации попадались редко. А’Пирс заметил это, и успокаивающе сказал:  
— Другой работы нет. Ты же понимаешь, что с твоей эффективностью тебе дают самые дорогие задания, и ты отлично справляешься. Ордену чрезвычайно повезло с тобой. Но у нас много солдат, которым нужна работа, сам знаешь. Я бы никогда не дал тебе это задание, но выбор невелик.  
По старому протоколу, только за память о еде его бы уже отправили на рекалибровку. А теперь даже давали выбрать миссию. Вернее, задание. Платили кредитами и ценными минералами — как сегодня. Солдат тронул задаток железным пальцем левой руки, и почувствовал тепло от металлического бруска.  
— Бескар, — кивнул А’Пирс. — Дадут еще десять таких по завершению задания.  
Будущее, даже спустя много тысяч лет и миллиарды парсек, не уставало поражать. Глок сменил бластер, джеты на реактивном топливе — истребители межпланетного хода. Людские лица — лица с щупальцами вместо волос, множеством рук и обросшие волосами, как и все тело. Гидра доползла до другого конца Вселенной и действовала теперь открыто, в качестве Ордена, занимающегося убийствами и похищениями легально, оплачивая своим солдатам их услуги.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Солдат, забирая задаток.  
К молоку он так и не притронулся.

Миссия — задание — оказалась полным провалом почти с самого начала.  
— Ты Кулак Гидры, да? — спросил его механик-торгута, и болотно-зелёный оттенок его монтрал показался Солдату смутно знакомым.  
— Сможешь отремонтировать к моему приезду? — вместо ответа спросил он, пристраивая оружие на спидере. Его космолет пострадал при посадке, и одно это уже омрачало планы.  
— Зависит от того, когда ты вернешься.  
— До заката, — бросил Солдат и нажал на педаль газа.  
Степь бросилась в лицо, и если бы не маска, перекованная из бескара, с новенькими фильтрами для его примитивной по меркам многих рас дыхательной системы, дорога была бы недолгой. Раньше он носил маску, чтобы скрывать лицо, а теперь его узнавали по ней даже в заднице Вселенной, куда его забросило очередное задание. Впрочем, он был жив, достаточно силен, чтобы быть ещё полезным Ордену, и на хорошем счету. Не на что жаловаться.  
Лагерь бродяг встретил его огнем, даром что Солдат подготовился заранее и зашёл, как он думал, с тыла. Всему виной оказались дроиды-убийцы ЩИТа, которые вломились в лагерь по главной дороге.  
— У меня здесь задание, — сказал один из оставшихся дроидов, ловко отстреливаясь от бластерного огня. Его маячок задания заполошно пульсировал, как и маячок Солдата — сигнал того, что цель в пределах десяти метров.  
— Значит, не только у тебя, — просто сказал Солдат, снимая вражеского снайпера, кинув в него упавший кусок арматуры.  
— Классный удар, — заметил дроид, провернув золотисто-красную башку на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Ты хороший охотник. Но не лучше меня. А ещё страшный. Буду звать тебя Страшила.  
— Как знаешь, Железный Дровосек. — Взрывное устройство отсчитывало последние секунды, и под перекрестным огнем было не до разговоров.  
Взрыв сорвал часть перекрытия и эффектом домино сложил пару соседних домов, позволив проникнуть внутрь, пока оставшиеся разбойники перегруппировывались, потеряв часть своих из-за взрыва.  
— Он где-то тут, — сказал Дровосек.  
— Теперь уже «он», интересно, — горячка боя раззадорила, вытолкнула на поверхность язвительность и горячее чувство, которое Солдат не очень любил. Из-за этого чувства казалось, что он живой, что есть надежда, что у него есть для чего топтать пыль дальних планет. Тряхнув вновь отросшими волосами, Солдат потянул на себя ручку круглого устройства, переливающегося красными, синими и белыми огнями. Больше-то в комнате ничего и не было. Устройство зашипело, вырвавшийся холодный воздух заставил отступить, поежившись — Солдат ненавидел холод.  
— Он, — подтвердил Дровосек, тыкая длинным железным пальцем в нечто наподобие колыбели в глыбе льда. Круглая позолоченная капсула с щелчком вскрылась, словно яйцо огромной птицы. А, может, какого-то божества — кто знает? По крайней мере, Солдат никогда раньше не видел ни такого устройства, ни такого существа. Звуки выстрелов затихли где-то на фоне, и от увиденного перехватило горло. Словно он прикоснулся к чему-то прекрасному. В капсуле-яйце лежал ребенок, будто в колыбели. Маленький, чуть больше двух ладоней Солдата, сложенных лодочкой. С большущими золотыми ушами, огромными глазами, сейчас прикрытыми полупрозрачными веками и тоненькими ручками поверх красного-синего-белого одеяния, больше походившего на робу.  
— Нам пора уходить, Страшила, — сказал Дровосек, высунув голову в рваный проём.  
Солдат аккуратно, с не до конца понятным ему самому благоговением, взял существо, тут же переложив его в сгиб локтя живой руки. Сердце отчего-то забилось сильней, когда ребенок чуть шевельнулся, оттаивая.  
— Его держали в заморозке, — наконец, дошло до него.  
— Жизненные показатели возвращаются в норму, — сказал Дровосек, и пошел вперед, беря огонь на себя. Его тело тут же начало светится белым от пропущенных выстрелов, но дроиды его марки обычно делались из расчета на прямой шквальный огонь бластеров.  
В какой-то момент малыш окончательно оттаял и вцепился в нарукавник Солдата маленькими цепкими пальчиками. Отвлекаться было нельзя, и Солдат понадеялся, что тот не станет пытаться выбраться, и тот действительно сидел смирно, лишь иногда вздрагивая, когда выстрел задевал броню Солдата по касательной.  
Им почти удалось выбраться, когда позади послышался рев.  
— Ой-ёй, — сказал Дровосек, перепрыгивая через обломки своих собратьев, которые полегли первыми на дороге в лагерь.  
— Что значит «ой-ёй»? — спросил Солдат, не очень-то нуждаясь в ответе. И так было понятно — они в жопе размером с песчаного червя.  
Рев принадлежал солдстхеймскому варгу — огромной твари, порождению льда и ненависти. Солдат лишь на мгновение удивился, откуда и как его привезли на солнечную планету в тысячах парсек от родины. Важно было одно — варги никогда не сбивались со следа. Никогда.  
— Ёбушки-воробушки, — присвистнул Дровосек, и это оказались его последние слова — варг отбросил его мощной лапой. Отлетев на десять метров, он впечатался в стену и больше не вставал.  
Следующим ударом варг выбил из рук Солдата винтовку, и тот решился — ему нужны были обе руки. Ссадив малыша за ближайший камень, Солдат вынул кинжал. Вблизи варг был ещё больше — под три метра ростом, с длинным мощным хвостом и чёрными клыками с руку Солдата. Ну что ж…  
Перекатившись, Солдат попробовал отвести его от малыша. Не тут-то было — варга отправили за именно ним. Что было не слишком удивительно, но странно — как бы эта зверюга доставила такого малютку хозяевам? Мысль пришла и ушла — тело двигалось само, отработанно, словно его гоняли по тренировкам с собакоподобными тварями в симуляторе вместо того, чтобы держать в заморозке. Песок плеснул в лицо, отскочив от маски и очков, когда Солдат крутился вокруг больших мохнатых ног, старясь подрезать твари сухожилия, отвести от малыша и остаться живым одновременно. Ему почти повезло — третий удар пришелся глубоким, и варг, взвизгнув, припал на левую заднюю лапу. Но раздавшийся выстрел смешал планы, попав в сочленение брони. Солдат вскрикнул и на автомате метнул кинжал в стрелявшего — одного из охотников. Попал. И даже успел вытащить второй кинжал, но из-за боли, мимолетно отвлекшись, потерял с трудом вырванное преимущество. Варг повалил его и протащил по земле, пытаясь втоптать в землю, но Солдат выставил левую руку, вжав локоть твари в язык, одновременно зажав в кулаке один из верхних клыков. Вонь изо рта варга проникла даже сквозь фильтры, когда тот заревел во всю мочь и замотал головой, пытаясь перекусить наглеца, залезшего ему в пасть. Приводы в руке взвыли на полной мощности, пластины встали дыбом и заглохли, и, когда варг всё же откинул его от себя, Солдат понял, что пришло время.  
Лежа на земле и глядя, как огромная туша, рыча и забирая лапами несмотря на недавнее ранение, неслась на него, Солдат подумал, что и пусть. Вот он, конец, кем-то ему обещанный.  
Хорошо, что он не закрыл глаза — не было смысла, потому что несмотря ни на что, Солдат не боялся. И не зря — варг не добежал. Взмыл в воздух, перебирая лапами и клацая огромными клыками прямо в полуметре от Солдата. Подняв маленькие ручонки, позади чудовища стоял малыш, которого Солдат должен был доставить Гидре. Большие уши распрямились, между бровями залегла глубокая складка — тот был средоточие концентрации. Солдат перевёл взгляд на варга, который всё ревел и бесновался, впадая в амок, когда жертва так близко, но не в состоянии добраться до неё. А потом вдруг взвизгнул и улетел в небольшое ущелье, к которому они приблизились, пока дрались.  
Солдат почти успел, когда малыш, пошатнувшись, осел на землю. Подхватил живой рукой, прижав к себе. И тут же поморщился — он был с ног до головы покрыт слюнями варга. Но малыш, казалось, и не обращал внимания. Он тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза и лишь через пару минут положил крошечную золотую ручку на один из ремней брони Солдата. И вскинул на него свои огромные, оказавшиеся голубыми-голубыми, как небо на далекой планете, глазами. На той планете, сестре дальней, вертевшейся вокруг солнца за двести пятьдесят лет. Не понимая, что затаил дыхание, Солдат был уверен, что оттенок был именно такой, и никак иначе. Что это была за планета и почему именно её небо было правильного, самого лучшего на свете оттенка, воплощенного в глазах крошечного существа неизвестной расы, найденного на окраине миров, Солдат не знал. Может быть, это была планета богов, а малыш — неведомым божеством. Судя по его силе, так оно и было. Солдат не был силен в религии, но чувствовал — так оно и есть.  
— Ба! — вдруг крикнул малыш. И залепетал что-то ещё, совсем непонятное.  
— Какое к черту «ба»? — раздраженно спросил Солдат. Почему-то тот факт, что это высшее существо, как оказалось, не умело говорить хоть на каком-то из тысяч известных ему языков, слегка…разочаровывал. Что ж, и хорошо. Им нужно было скорей возвращаться — без руки, оружия и спидера далеко не уйдешь, а варг не факт, что умер — Солдат слышал его вой где-то далеко внизу. Кряхтя, он поднялся на ноги.  
— Ба! — не унимался малыш. Выставив вперед растопыренную ладошку с пушком прозрачно-золотых волос, он прикрыл глаза и нахмурился. Сосредоточился, как недавно с варгом, и Солдат напрягся. Он уже полетал сегодня на годы вперед. Но, коротко взвизгнув от радости и распростав в сторону уши, малыш вдруг вывернулся у него из руки, взлетел по плечу и вцепился в маску. Его огромные, умные — как он мог усомниться? — глаза впились в глаза Солдата. Маленькие ручонки заколотили по маске в тщетной попытке…снять?  
— Ба! Я! Ба!  
Солдат придержал его за спину, не давая упасть с приличной для такого маленького существа высоты его роста. В сердце медленно поселилась надежда.  
— Я…тебя знаю?  
Малыш вновь тонко и радостно взвизгнул и положил маленькие ладошки ему на маску. Легонько, будто ласково. Словно…обнимая.  
— Ба? — нежно спросил он, и Солдат понял, что не сможет отдать его А’Пирсу.  
— Хорошо, буду Ба, — согласился он. Тонкие, с розовой сеточкой кровеносных сосудов уши малыша немного поникли, но он все равно погладил Солдата по маске.  
Всё дело в дурацких воспоминаниях и том факте, что его давно не рекалибровали. И не нужно. Солдат тяжело шёл в сторону ремонтного дока, прижимая к себе кроху, в котором было больше жизни, чем во всём мире. Сердце тяжело и гулко билось в ушах, но Содат знал, как поступит. Даже если против него будет вся Гидра, вся Галактика.  
Солдат, наконец, обрел своё божество. А с ним — покой. Осталось только узнать, что на божественном языке означало «Ба».


End file.
